Douce Chaleur
by Mokya
Summary: Ussop se rend compte au fil des jours que ses sentiments pour un certain membre de l'équipage évoluent. Cependant il sait très bien que Sanji est un homme à femmes. Comment va évoluer leurs relations malgré cet obstacle ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda/Auteur du manga One Piece .

Pairing : Sanji/Ussop

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cette Fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination, elle est très douce voir même un petit peu guimauve cependant j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Douce Chaleur_

Un beau soleil illuminait le ciel, caressant d'une douce chaleur le Sunny et ses compagnons. Un jour propice pour pêcher, bronzé, dormir, se reposer, lire et sans aucun doute manger. Tout du moins c'est ce que le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille avait décidé mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement du cuisinier attitré des Mugiwara qui lui interdisait de toucher à la nourriture avant une heure, c'est-à-dire pas avant l'heure du déjeuner.

Luffy se tint donc tranquille durant une heure. Cependant «se tenir tranquille» sont de bien jolies mots dont notre capitaine préféré avait sa définition personnelle : des plaintes incessantes, des gémissements, des bruits de ventre vide qui auraient même effrayé le plus féroce des animaux...tout pour rendre son équipage complètement fou. C'est donc Nami qui capitula la première après avoir menacé une bonne dizaine de fois son capitaine de rester silencieux sans aucun effet et ordonna à Sanji de préparer à manger.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur générale malgré les hurlements de certains comme quoi leurs nourritures disparaissaient subitement, en suivi des menaces, des coups et des rires généraux.

Seulement dans cette bonne ambiance si l'on faisait attention on pouvait discerner un certain malaise provenant d'une certaine personne quoique celle-ci le cache particulièrement bien. Oui, il fallait être à l'affût de chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses expressions, de ses paroles pour les analyser et finalement en conclure qu'une infinie gêne était présente.

Pourtant personne autour de cette table ne semblait s'en rendre compte, avoir appris à mentir durant son enfance lui rendait sans doute la chose plus facile mais pas pour autant moins douloureuse.

Oui vous l'avez compris, il s'agit d'Ussop, néanmoins vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi le grand capitaine Ussop est mal à l'aise. Tournons-nous donc vers lui et retraçons ensemble cette journée vécu il y a de cela une semaine et qui a été le déclencheur de ce malaise pour en apprendre plus.

* * *

**Flash-Back :**

Ussop se fit réveiller par une charmante chanson stridente de Brook qui lui explosa les tympans suivis de l'éternel « C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! Sanji ! J'ai faiiiim ! » de Luffy. C'est donc ainsi que commença sa journée.

Une fois bien réveiller, il alla se doucher prenant plus de temps que d'ordinaire, sachant parfaitement que tout le monde était parti manger et par conséquent qu'il n'avait pas à se dépêcher puisque personne n'allait demander la douche après lui.

Il en sortit et eût à peine le temps de finir de s'habiller que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Luffy agacé avec un morceau de viande dans la bouche.

- USSOP ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tout le monde t'attend pour manger !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ussop fût traîné dans la salle à manger, vêtue simplement de sa salopette laissant entrevoir un torse finement musclé, les cheveux encore mouillés.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Ussop n'eût même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser de les avoir faits attendre que Luffy s'était déjà précipité à sa place et avait commencé à manger. Un rire général s'installa et le sniper rejoignît sa place, quelques minutes passèrent dans cette douce chaleur quand ses cheveux mouillés commencèrent à le gêner. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'attraper une serviette en sortant de la douche, clamant que le grand Ussop-sama allait attraper froid et que ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Cependant personne ne l'écoutait, ce qui le fît bouder, quand d'un coup une petite serviette atterrie sur sa tête.

Il releva rapidement la tête pour savoir qui la lui avait prêtée quand il tomba sur le visage à demi contrarier à demi amuser de Sanji.

Savoir que cette attention venait de la part du cuistot le rendit étrangement heureux. Il lui fît donc un grand sourire assorti de remerciements.

Et c'est cet étrange sentiment de bonheur qui le plongera dans un débat intérieur qu'en à sa cause et son origine.

Il passa donc son après-midi à se demander pourquoi il avait été si heureux pour un geste si simple. Plusieurs possibilités s'offrirent à lui : Il était heureux qu'un de ses compagnons l'avait écouté et avait pris soin de lui quand les autres l'avaient royalement ignoré ; Il manquait un peu d'affection en ce moment et un geste pourtant banal le remplissait de bonheur.

**Fin du Flash-Back **

* * *

Toutefois aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que plus il était proche de Sanji, plus celui-ci avait de petits gestes gentils voir doux envers lui, plus il était heureux et que ce sentiment ne se déclenchait qu'en sa présence.

Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'il y réfléchissait et il en était venu à la conclusion que peut-être il avait un peu trop d'affection pour le cuisinier.

Cet après-midi, Ussop était allongé, les yeux fermés, au soleil, prêt des mandariniers. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui, il entendît le bruit caractéristique d'une allumette qui craque puis il sentit l'odeur particulière de la cigarette.

- Ussop tu as l'air étrange en ce moment, ça ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux, il resta dans sa position, immobile. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, surtout pas à lui.

- Ohé ! Tu dors ?

Considérant le mutisme du sniper comme une réponse positive, le jeune homme blond se pencha et effleura d'un geste tendre sa joue puis se leva et parti.

Le cœur d'Ussop s'était arrêté durant ces quelques secondes et son cerveau marchait à plein régime pour analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand tout d'un coup une révélation le frappa : il avait été heureux des attentions de Sanji, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure en ce moment même, il l'avait évité le plus possible depuis une semaine...alors peut-être était-il tomber amoureux de son ami ? Cette idée le fît rire quelques minutes puis il se calma, se rendant compte que, oui, il aimait le cuisinier.

Seulement son cœur se sera parce qu'il savait que celui-ci était un homme à femmes. Malgré tout, un espoir apparût, Sanji n'aurait pas eu un geste si doux pour un homme s'il ne représentait rien pour lui. Tout du moins il essaya de s'en persuader.

* * *

Une semaine était passé depuis qu'il avait découvert ses nouveaux sentiments envers le jeune cuisinier et cette nuit il ne pût dormir, trop préoccuper par ceux-ci.

Il sortit donc prendre l'air, le ciel était magnifique, rempli d'étoiles. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu de si beau. Une douce brise souffla, il se sentait bien, la température était parfaite, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Il appréciait vraiment ces moments où il était seul avec la mer en contemplant le ciel, dans ces moments-là il ne pensait plus à rien, il oubliait tout, il se sentait juste extrêmement bien, léger.

Un bruit l'interpella et il leva la tête pour rencontrer deux orbes bleus.

- Oh, Ussop tu ne dors pas ?

- Sanji ?! Ah non, alors c'est toi qui es de garde ce soir.

- Mouai.

Sanji descendit, puis, comme à son habitude, alluma une cigarette. Il s'était bien rendu compte du comportement plus que bizarre qu'avait son ami envers lui ces derniers temps. Et il aurait bien aimé en connaître la raison.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Bien sur ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Tu es juste un peu fatigué mais t'arrive pas à dormir ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Et puis tu sais, j'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment tu fais tout pour m'éviter. J'ai dit un truc qui t'a blessé ?

- Non...ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Le jeune sniper réfléchit quelques minutes, puis ne sachant pas quoi répondre sans se trahir, préféra prendre la fuite. Il fit semblant de bailler et ajouta :

- On pourra en reparler une prochaine parce qu'il se fait vraiment tard et je commence à avoir sommeil.

Il se retourna et prit la direction de la cabine qu'il partageait avec les autres hommes de l'équipage. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination du cuisinier qui n'allait pas le laisser filer. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le retourna et le coinça contre le mur, de cette façon il ne pourrait plus s'échapper.

Ussop se retrouva donc beaucoup trop près de Sanji qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ses joues commencèrent à rosir. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas avoir de contact physique avec lui depuis deux semaines et d'un coup il se retrouvait si proche de lui. Étrangement la température semblait avoir augmenté considérablement.

- Ohé, ça ne va pas Ussop ? Tu es tout rouge !

Sanji colla son front au sien pour vérifier s'il avait de la température, à ce simple contact Ussop fût pris d'un violent frisson. Les yeux de son homologue s'agrandirent et il se mit à réfléchir : Ussop l'évitait, il devenait tout rouge lorsqu'il s'était approché de lui, il avait frissonné à son contact...conclusion...conclusion : Ussop … l'aimait ?!

Il fut pris d'un léger rire, c'était ridicule, même si au fond il savait que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu parce qu'il devait être honnête avec lui-même et s'avouer que depuis déjà quelques mois il se sentait attiré par le sniper mais cette idée était simplement impossible.

Ussop de son côté, en entendant le rire du cuisinier pensait qu'il se moquait de lui. Il se sentait blesser, rire alors qu'il était en situation de faiblesse. Il avait tellement mal que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du plus vieux.

Voyant la détresse dans laquelle était le sniper, Sanji prit une décision et tant pis pour les conséquences, il en avait marre de réfléchir. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue, juste pour un doux baiser.

Ussop quand à lui était perdu mais il se sentait bien, il passa ses bras autour du cou du cuisinier. Puis une douce chaleur l'envahit, une chaleur agréable différente de celle étouffante de tout à l'heure. C'était une chaleur accueillante, bienveillante, protectrice. Et étrangement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il sût que son amour était partagé. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser, rien de plus. Mais son cœur lui souffla qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que cette douce et protectrice chaleur ne disparaîtrait jamais.

_END_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà une autre Fanfiction terminé. J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple et le premier mot qui me soit venu à l'esprit était "doux" alors j'ai fait avec et voilà ce que ça a donné :) Cependant je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal pour écrire la fin, je ne savais pas du tout comment finir cette histoire mais au final moi je la trouve pas mal. ^ - ^ J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette lecture.

Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et vous dis sûrement à une prochaine fois.

Bye ~ Mokya.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**fanussop**** : **

Bonjour,

Je te remercie d'avoir lu et commenté ma fanfiction, ça me fait très plaisir ! =)

J'aimerais écrire un Zorro/Ussop mais je ne sais pas quand je m'y mettrais ^^'. Cependant je serais heureuse que tu la lises quand elle sera écrite et postée :)

Mokya.

04/05/2013


End file.
